Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha
by Truth is revealed
Summary: After the kyuubi attack a man takes in baby naruto until he is age 12, but what happens if this man is the greatest uchiha of all time and we aren't talking about madara uchiha. Rated T-M for Mild-High cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's, up now I'm making a new story and yes my other stories are still going on so you don't have to worry about them being neglected now as for this story this story is completely made up for FUN as in this will most likely be one of those Godlike, doujutsu super badass Naruto stories (** _ **if you don't like those kind of category's then I suggest that you leave this page now that's all I have to say now as for all the people that do like those stories come in but this will not be a super story where naruto becomes strong as hell in like 1 chapter that's sure as hell not gonna happen he might be kage-level somewhere around chapter 4-5 somewhere along those lines so until then wait this may be super god mode naruto but it still has some character development**_ **) alright folks that's all please enter at your own risk.**

 **Demons/Summons talking**

 _ **Demons/Summons thinking**_

 _Jutsu/Genjutsu_

 **Now I'm only stating this one time I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, ARE YOU HAPPY KISHIMOTO!**

 **(Story start: Year: 920 date: October 10** **th** **)**

" **Summoning jutsu"** a man called out as a giant animalistic creature appeared, it had a red-orange kind of fur it's eye was completely bright red.

"go my pet, create havoc across this land as this feeble village shall not interfere with my plans." The man shouted as he release the creature known as kyuubi to create unknowns of destruction only one man could save them as that man was known as The fourth hokage.

"I don't believe you'll be going very far with this plan of yours." A man said.

The masked man turned around only to see the fourth hokage otherwise known as the yellow flash.

"Fourth hokage just the man I wanted to see, you will die here, yes you will die while seeing everything you love die, and quite frankly can't wait to see you on the ground looking defeated." The masked man said only to see a punch go straight through him.

" _what!? My attack went right through him, who is this masked man?_ " minato thought as he jumped back.

" you're probably wondering who I am, oh well I might as well tell the Man who I'm going to kill… you can call me Madars uchiha.

(Where kyuubi is.)

Screaming filled the air, cries of pain, and groaning reached the ears of other ninja.

" _dammit fourth, where the hell are you we can't hold this thing off any longer"_ the third hokage said as he dodged another tail sweep.

"Shit Anbu when is the Ino-Shika-Cho division coming." The third hokage yelled.

"They're on their way hokage-sama we only need a bit more time." The anbu said.

"We do not have much time, 1st division attack the kyuubi from the rear, 2nd division frank him from the left, 3rd division your with me on the front, move out!" the old man yelled as the moved towards their respective positions.

As soon as kyuubi was about to destroy another house a shadow held it in place while a giant, human ball hit it right in the middle of the chest causing it to fall back.

"'bout time you're here listen we need to wait for the fourth hokage as he can defeat this beast as for right now all we need to do is hold it off" the third said as kyuubi got up unharmed but a lot more pissed.

 **(With minato)**

" _(Pant) (Pant) all my attacks seem to do is pass through him like some sort of genjutsu"_ minato thought as he dodged another palm strike from this man.

"is this all you have Yellow flash, hmph I expected more from a man who could kill an army within 2 minutes was all those rumors fake?" the man taunted

Minato ran after him again this time with a plan.

" _ok so I know he uses some sort of move that phases through him at a split second so that means that the only way for me to hit him is to to defeat b that split second_ " minato thought as he powered up a rasengan and readied a kunai.

The masked man raised an eyebrow _"hmm he seems way to calm it seems he has a plan oh well I just have to hit him with the split second and then konoha will be burned_ " the man thought as he too found himself running after minato, both men with the intent to kill.

As they neared each other minato threw the kunai which fazed through the masked man, minato smirked.

As they neared each other at that split second minato flashed above him with a rasengan.

The man's eyes widened _" that kunai, it was a distraction since he knew it would faze through_ " the man's thoughts were cut short as a powered rasengan hit his back.

A pained scream hit the air as the man hit the crater, part of his outfit was missing was a half of his mask was gone.

"you win this round minato but you will still die as the kyuubi is still making destruction the masked man said as he faded away in an shunshin.

Minato cursed he used up a lot of chakra and he still has=d to take on the the nine tails, minato just flashed a quick smile and popped in a soldier pill.

(with kyuubi)

Kyuubi was still causing havoc upon the lands the ninja were still fighting until they seen a flash of light.

Kyuubi roared in fear of seeing the death god himself upon him. He knew what this meant, he was going to be sealed again.

Kyuubi roared in anger and in pain seeing as half his chakra and his yin soul was now in the stomach of the reaper and now he was going inside an infant so he decided to voice his thoughts before he was sealed.

" **MINATO how DARE YOU seal ME inside this infant I'll kill him, I'll break his mind, I'll force him with power like none other and when he accepts I'll kill him and take over his body and the last word I will say to him is that his own damned father cursed him to the next eternity of hell" kyuubi screamed only to be ignored on deaf ears now he was finally gone.**

Minato felled to the ground, kushina next him seeing the whole ordeal they were both dying and they could do jack shit to stop it.

"Minato you're a fool, if you think this village will raise him right, your still too naïve to hokage, that's probably why your dying now." A figure said

Minato looked up, eyes widening in shock at seeing the Best uchiha ever to live.

"H-How are you alive you were supposed to have died 60 years ago." Minato said looking at his man.

"you forget I am half uzumaki my life has been prolonged as we live up to atleast 130 years till death now can this be said the same for you minato namikaze.

"no I guess it can't, Pachi uchiha-uzumaki otherwise known as kushi-chans great great grandfather, she always told me stories about how you were the best of the best, had an alternated sharingan that could cause horrible damage with water and wind." Minato said as he started coughing more he looked at his wife one last time to see that she had died it was a good thing he incorporated her chakra inside the seal so she could talk to naruto when his plan was activated.

"Listen Pachi, this kids name is naruto I believe he would do great things and your right I'm pretty sure naruto won't live a good life as the third would probably screw it over with his newly going senile mind" minato joked "So I want you to teach him for the first 12 years of his life then make let him go to konoha so he could be a ninja there I'm already so proud of him for holding such a burden so please take care of him he is….humanity's….greatest….hope against..that..man" minato said as he finally rolled over now dead.

"naruto eh well little maelstrom I will teach you to be the best of the best." The man said as he picked up naruto and walked away with an annoying, and yet bright future ahead of him.


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys say hello to the new and IMPROVED chapter 2, I kept reading my first chapter 2 and it looked rushed so I restarted it so here it is.**

" _There's good and there's evil, both of their path ways are clear"_

" _come on naruto you want to be the strongest don't you well then get up"_

" _listen naruto you'll have to go to the academy in 3 years that's as long as I can still teach you so we're gonna up this training more_

" _Naruto….kill me"_

Naruto awoke with sweat pouring down his face, he signed this was the second time that night, it looks like his guilt is still haunting him.

"(sigh) I can't stand that day that day _it_ happened sometimes I wonder if I'm more of a monster than I am human" naruto mumbled as he got up from his sleeping bag.

"… **to soft hearted… can't ever be… A monster"** a voice said as it quickly faded away.

Naruto looked around to see if someone was there, it seems like there was some unsolved bullcrap that needs to be answered.

As naruto got up you could easily say he was 5'4 he had a long face mask (like kakashi except black instead of blue) he had on all black, two swords behind his back and his left arm was bandaged with the kanji **Tenshi (Angel)** and on his right arm a black bandage with the kanji **Akuma ( Demon : Oni)**. He had a cloak that covered his whole body which was his shoulders to his ankles.

As naruto walked towards the gate's he gazed upon the village, it was big it had lots of houses and lots of fields. But what caught his attention was the fact that a mountain had four faces carved on it.

"hmm jiji always did say that there were four legendary heroes I wonder if those were the four he were talking about." Naruto said as kept walking until he saw a chunin looking at him.

"halt state your name and business." The chunin said as he looked at naruto with suspicion.

Naruto turned to look at him.

"My name is is Naruto kenshi and I'm here for official business with hokage." Naruto said as the chunin let him pass through.

'hmm I can't trust anyone of these people and I sure as hell don't want to meet people here so I'll just shunshin to his place.' Naruto thought as he shunshined to the hokage's tower.

 **(hokage tower)**

The hokage was in his office fighting his worst enemy.

"how am I losing I am the god of shinobi I should winning here, how is this possible" the third hokage said as he he signed another attack on his enemy… paper work.

As naruto walked into the office Hiruzen mood lightened up at being distracted from paperwork.

"hello Hiruzen I see paperwork has been killing you recently, but let's get to work I want to be a ninja of this village." Naruto said straight to the point.

Hiruzen was surprised at the straight forwardness but hell a new ninja means more strength for his forces but he had to play his cards right.

"and do pray tell why should I allow that i don't even know how strong you are." Hiruzen said but naruto had a plan for this.

Naruto pulled out a bingo book and handed it to him.

" check page 15 I'm sure you'll be quite surprised." Naruto said as Hiruzen eye's widened at naruto's stats. (Yeah super godlike badass naruto time!)

 **Name: Naruto uzumaki kenshi**

 **Aliases: The demon of destruction, The angel of creation**

 **Rank: SS**

 **Doujutsu: a mutated sharingan has a 6 tomoe's and a whirlpool in the middle of his eye.**

 **Bounty: 300,000,000**

 **If A-rank and below leave immediately and if S-rank approach with extreme caution.**

Hiruzen was many, many things but stupid was not one of them.

"I see Mr. Naruto but I must say I honestly don't know what rank to put you." Hiruzen said stroking his beard.

"Put me on a genin team, but I don't want a rank until I become a chunin until then say I'm like a special genin or whatever" naruto said not really caring for his rank.

Hiruzen smiled " I see well I have a genin team for you right now I believe it would do you good to head at the head of the academy your sensei should just be getting their now." Hiruzen said as naruto disappeared in a swirl of black and white.

'the demon of destruction and the angel of creation are both one person eh, well it seems this village may just get a bit louder." Hiruzen thought but then frowned… he still had paper work!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Naruto had appeared on the roof to see 2 jounin and three genins.

The first jounin looked at him in confusion.

"and who are you sir." The female jounin asked her name being kurenai the genjutsu mistress.

"my name is naruto kenshi the hokage told me I would be put on this team as a special genin" naruto answered causing kakashi and kurenai's eyes to widen a bit they had a new genin, oh joy.

Everything was silent until an arrogant voice came in.

"hmph just another peasant who will fall to the hyuuga" hinata said with an arrogant voice as she got up to walk at naruto.

Kurenai and kakashi both rolled their eyes, this girl needs to be put in her place.

As hinata walked up she sent a slap at naruto. "bow peasant" hinata yelled as naruto caught her wrist and broke it. The others eyes widened seeing that hinata the best in class just got hurt by a person not even breaking a sweat.

"listen here, _hyuuga_ I don't and I won't deal with your shit, no go and sit the fuck back down or I'll snap your neck." Naruto said with a little bit of killing intent causing her to almost faint from the sheer power of that attack.

Hinata just simply walked back to where she was sitting quietly.

"okay well now that that drama is over naruto how about you introduce yourself se we can start on your evaluating all of your skill." Kakshi said as naruto sat down and started to talk.

"my name is naruto kenshi I don't know or trust any of you so that's all you need to know." Naruto said with no emotion causing kurenai and kakshi to cringe a small bit at his sudden change.

"well my students since we already know an evaluation of your skills we will be doing a test on naruto skills here so you have 10 minutes to get ready I'll meet you at the training ground over there" kakashi said as the while team left to for the training ground hinata took one last glare at naruto before going.

 **(training ground seven A.K.A super badass naruto awesomeness start!)**

Kakashi and naruto stood across each other on the training ground as the battle was about to start.

"BEGIN" Kurenai stated as kakashi shot forward only for naruto to see him in slow motion.

As kakshi sent a punch to naruto naruto punched him in the stomach and kicked kakashi in the face causing him to be sent flying in to a river.

The team stood agape not even they could get a single hit on him yet this kid sent their sensei back like it was child's play.

Kakashi got in pain.

'damn he hits harder than guy okay taijutsu equal bad Idea let's see how good he is in ninjutsu' kakashi thought as he prepared some handsigns.

" **fire style great fireball jutsu"** kakshi yelled as a giant fireball came towards naruto who opened his eyes and dodge the fire as he prepared his hand signs.

" **fire style: destructions limit"** naruto yelled as a giant energy ball of fire came out of his hand (think of frieza's super nova) as naruto sent it toward kakshi kakashi tried to get away from it only for naruto to clench his fist causing the fireball to explode but kakshi got away in a kawarmi with a log.

Kakashi sighed if he didn't kawarmi he would have died, as he looked up he made a mistake of looking in naruto's eye.

 **(naruto's world)**

Kakashi looked up only to see that he was chained to the ground.

"where are we naruto." Kakashi asked

"oh this is my world kakshi I am god in here and I can make anything happen so this is what happens this genjutsu cannot be broken and you stay in here for 10 days which is 1 second in the real world so have fun kakashi because I have a plan for you." Naruto said with a smirk as a giant TV appeared with the name icha icha came up.

"oh really naruto you're gonna make me watch porn ha this is just doing me favor go ahead play it." Kakashi said only to see the rest of the screen icha icha _Super gay tactics_. Kakshi eyes widened beyond measure in fear.

 **Kakshi Hatake you were caught in my genjutsu now you will watch this for 10 days straight and every time you turn away scream in disgust, or try to escape those to logs will come and smash your balls every time, So have fun with you icha icha" the voice yelled as it faded away.**

 **(day 1)**

Kakshi was screaming in in pain his ball just got smashed just because he turned away.

 **(day 2)**

Kakashi cried so hard it was was sad he had his balls smashed 10 times, and was was watching so many _**horrible positions**_.

 **(day 3)**

Kakashi was cursing naruto.

"damn you naruto, damn you, why I ask WWWWWWHHHYYYYYYYYYY" kakashi yelled.

 **(day 4)**

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" kakashi yelled as far as he could.

 **(day five)**

Kakashi turned only for the logs to become a rusty knife, he paled.

 **(day six)**

Kakashi was on the ground his balls were cut off with a rusty knife he was castrated twice oh why must he have this.

 **(day 7)**

This genjutsu was mocking him, he was going crazy he needed to leave this genjutsu soon if he wanted to see tomorrow with a happy life.

 **(day 8)**

"kakashi was castrated 10 times he went insane now he was punching himself to get out

 **(day 9)**

"one more day, one more day just one more muhahahahahah" kakashi said only to turn at the screen to see a naked hot kurenai

"oh HELL YEA" kakashi yelled only for the picture to shift into a naked Gai.

"oh hell no why why why why NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kakshi yelled he wept and he kept weeping.

 **(day 10)**

Kakashi was happy he finally left that horrible horrible place he cried in tears of joy, but the downside is he probably was gonna have to stay locked up in his room for 20 days reading _straight porn_ and probably see inoichi for mind correcting.

 **(real world)**

Kakashi looked up only to faint from the insane and craziness.

The team went over to check on him after kurenai finished checking him she turned to naruto.

"what did you do to him al he did was stare at you in then the next thing you know he faints what happened." Kurenai said only for naruto to smirk

"genjutsu" he said as he shunshined away before she could ask more questions.

"kurenai just sighed and told the genin to leave so she could take kakshi to his house.


End file.
